The irregular at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry
by Mavros Einsam Luko
Summary: AU: One shots of MKNR characters in Harry Potter world. Only the setting is Harry Potter world. The characters are all of Mahouka.
1. The Sorting Ceremony

**Sorting Ceremony**

 **Summary:** On the first day of their life in Hogwarts, Tatsuya and his friends are ready for sorting ceremony.

 **Genre:** Humor and Romance

 **S hips:** Mayumi and Tatsuya, Mari and Nao (Hinted).

The first year students of Hogwarts are rushing into the Great Hall, led by Hoonami sensei. Soon Yakumono sensei gestures Hoonami sensei to begin the sorting ceremony.

Through many generations, the children of the ten master clans have been sorted into Slytherin house with an exception of a Saegusa, 500 yearsago,who was sorted into Gryffindor. This year another crop of the 5 children has come this year and are thought to be sorted into Slytherin. Will there be anything different or will it be the same as every year?

Hoonami: Nakajou Azusa. Please come forward.

Azusa: Yes. (She starts to proceed.)

Mayumi: Good luck A-chan (She says with thumbs up and a wink while A-chan pouts in disapproval of her given nickname. Once on chair, Hoonami sensei puts the sorting hat on top of A-chan's head.)

Sorting hat: Hmmm… Let's see… _Ravenclaw_. (Hoonami takes the hat away while A-chan stands up smiling at her friends, who are cheering for her.)

Hoonami: Chiba Erika. (With that she proceeds and sits on the chair with an old hat on top of her head.)

Sorting hat: Another Chiba huh- _Gryffindor_. (Happy with her results, departs with a wide grin on her face.)

Hoonami: Cardinal George.

Masaki: You better get into Slytherin George.

George: No worries there. (With a tap on Masaki's shoulder, takes his leave.)

Sorting hat: _Slytherin_. (With a knowing smile he leaves.)

Hoonami: Mitsui Honoka. (After a sigh and gathering her nerves, leaves her friend's side)

Sorting hat: I know exactly where you belong- _Hufflepuff_.

Hoonami: Juumonji Katsuto. (At the name, whispers start to begin as the first of this year's crop of the 10 was walking with an intimidating presence, far above his age.)

Sorting hat: Do you want to go in Hufflepuff?

Katsuto: My father warned about this.

Sorting hat: So I'm not gonna have any fun this year. Juumonji's are my favorite after all.

Katsuto: I guess you'll have to wait for a decade or two then. I can assure you can have your fun next time.

Sorting hat: HaaHaaHaa… Alright then- _Slytherin_. (It says the last part seriously, unlike the tone it has been using.)

Hoonami: Leonhard Saijo.

Sorting hat: _Gryffindor_. (With excitement written all over his face, heads towards his table where he starts to have a quarrel with a red haired girl.)

Hoonami: Watanabe Mari.

Mari: See you soon Mayumi. (Waves at the said girl.)

Mayumi: Take proper care of Nao, Mari. (Said girl blushes and leaves quickly.)

Sorting hat: Watanabe huh… _Gryffindor_. (The girl gets going, eager to see her crush while a certain red haired girl is not pleased at all.)

Hoonami: Ichijou Masaki. (The reaction is similar to the one given to Katsuto as he walks with an elegance befitting of a member of the 10.)

Sorting hat: _Slytherin_. 'Wonder if I'll have someone interesting today.' (The wish it didn't was about to come true soon. After a 3 more students, something was going to happen that was seen only once in many years.)

Hoonami: Saegusa Mayumi.

Tatsuya: 'This one's got to be interesting.' (Unaware himself how true it was soon gonna be.)

Suzune: Good luck Mayumi. (Mayumi winks at Suzune, and then proceeds bravely towards the hat. Everyone just stares in awe at the crimson eyed beauty as she walks with elegance matching her beauty. As she sits down, the sorting hat is placed on top her head.)

Sorting hat: Hmmm… interesting…

Mayumi: What is interesting Sorting hat-san? (Looking puzzled and confused.)

Sorting hat: I see cleverness, determination, leadership, bravery and righteousness. Which one to put you in – Gryffindor or Slytherin? Interesting indeed. (Mayumi was looking around her nervously as she has already taken the most time in sorting this year and it was still going on.)

Mayumi: I am sorry for taking so long. (Embarrassed at herself for taking so long. Since members of the 10 are put into Slytherin, even she didn't expected this to take so long)

Sorting hat: What are you apologizing child. I like it when I have to ponder for a brief amount of time and I take their opinion into account in this situation. Which one of the two I previously mentioned would you prefer? (Mayumi ponders a little.)

Mayumi: I don't really have a preference. I'll go with whatever you sort me into. Both are great houses after all.

Sorting hat: I see you're just like him. You seem to be a person who enjoys company with everyone. Then I suppose – _Gryffindor_. (At this, Mayumi just smiles and proceeds to her table. Everyone is shocked, especially Slytherin house, members of the 10 except one. But nonetheless, Gryffindor students are quite happy, especially her friend Mari, and are welcoming her with a lot of noise.)

Yakumono: Silence. (Stands up and says to stop the growing commotion.) 'Never thought I'd see such a thing.'

Mari: Told you I'll meet you soon. (Says with a wink.)

Mayumi: It seems so. (Quite happy to be with her friend)

Hoonami: 'Well that was indeed unexpected. Okay moving on to next.' Yoshida Mikihiko. (Miki goes to the designated positions and take the hat on his head.)

Sorting hat: Hah… (At this Miki is a little terrified.) No fun at all- _Ravenclaw_.

Miki: (sigh) 'I almost got a heart attack from that voice. (He's slowly standing up.)

Sorting hat: What did you say? (At this Miki makes a run for his table.)

Hoonami: Yotsuba Miyuki.

Miyuki: Onii-sama?

Tatsuya: Go on Miyuki. (As she proceeds, many wonder if it will be a new sight or the usual.)

Sorting hat: _Slytherin_. (Miyuki looks at her brother, who just smiles at her.)

Hoonami: Shibata Mizuki.

Sorting hat: _Hufflepuff_.

Hoonami: Kitayama Shizuku. (With an expressionless face she makes the way.)

Sorting hat: Hmmm… Nice… I see no ambition, loyalty, honesty and wisdom. Say which one would you want to be in – Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? I give you a choice.

Shizuku: Then let's see – maybe Hufflepuff.

Sorting hat: I see your friend is in that house. Then so be it- _Hufflepuff_. (With the same expressionless face she joins her housemates at the table.)

Honoka: I'm glad to be in the same house Shizuku. (She hugs her friend.)

Shizuku: Same here Honoka. (Returning the hug. After a little while only two students are left.)

Hoonami: Ichihara Suzune.

Sorting hat: _Ravenclaw_. (With a smile she proceeds towards her table.)

Hoonami: Yotsuba Tatsuya. (As the last student and a member of the 10, he was being observed thoroughly. His sister looks at him hopefully. He reaches the chair and settles on it. Hoonami places the sorting hat on top of him.)

Mayumi: This one's going to be interesting as well. (Though she speaks in a very low tone, someone seems to have heard a little.)

Mari: Did you say something?

Mayumi: Oh-no. (Faking innocence)

Sorting hat: Ah-hah… (Tatsuya understood that it means that it's gonna take a while) Never thought a Yotsuba would be a difficult one.

Tatsuya: Guess there's always a first time. (Miyuki looks uncomfortable, since it was taking a long time.)

Sorting hat: Sarcasm, I see. Indeed interesting. So let's see Ambitious, brave, Charismatic, loyal, righteous, wise and clever. Could be any of the four. Which one would like to be in? (He wonders a little.)

Tatsuya: I'll leave it up to you.

Sorting hat: Wise choice. Same as her huh. (Tatsuya understood who the sorting hat was referring to and just sighs a little.) Very well then- _Gryffindor_. (Tatsuya heads over to his table with a small smile on his face.)

Miyuki: 'Onii-sama. It can't be possible.' (Shocked and stunned by the outcome)

Mari: It is completely unheard of. Till today for centuries members of the 10 were sorted into Slytherin except one, that too 500 years ago. To think that two will be sorted into a different house in the same year was unimaginable. But given it was you two, I guess it was imaginable. Now I guess you can keep your Tatsuya in check Mayumi.

Mayumi: Fufufu… It's going to be interesting from now on. (Tatsuya reaches them.) ~Tatsuyaaa~

Tatsuya: (Sweat dropping) I smell trouble.

Mayumi: (Pouts) ~Don't be like this Tatsuya~

Tatsuya: We two took the same time right? (Changing the topic.)

Mayumi: I know you're trying to escape. But anyways you're right. (She gives a look to Mari.)

Mari: Well it was expected to be honest. (While smirking)

M ayumi: After all it's a destined love. (Tatsuya facepalms)

 **A.N. Hope you like it. For those who didn't realized few roles they were like**

 **Hoonami- Minerva McGonagall.**

 **Yakumono- Albus Dumbledore.**

 **If I would come with more scenarios of one shots in harry potter universe, I would update new chapters. Feel free to give requests as well. I will consider them genuinely if I would find them interesting.**


	2. The Mirror of Erised

**The Mirror of Erised**

 **Summary:** Mayumi reads about the mirror of erised, and is determined to find out Tatsuya's deepest desire.

 **Ships:** Mayumi and Tatsuya

 **A.N. only houses from the sorting ceremony are gonna apply in the rest of the one shots. Stories are not going to be related to each other unless said so.**

 **[** At library **]**

As Mayumi and Tatsuya were reading books of magical objects and magical potions respectively, Mayumi came across an intriguing object, the Mirror of Erised. It was described in the book as a mirror that showed one his or her deepest desires.

Mayumi: ~Tatsuya~ (Says teasingly)

Tatsuya: We are in the library Mayumi, so it will be appreciated if you keep your volume low. (Says looking at the people apologetically, who were disturbed by Mayumi.)

Mayumi: All right… (A little embarrassed at herself) Take a look at this by the way. I'm curious. (Says the curious part with a mischievous smile.)

Tatsuya: (Reads the text that Mayumi has told him) Mirror that shows one his or her deepest desire… Interesting… (Says with genuine admiration in his eyes. Mayumi just eyes him.) As for your curiosity, I don't think I have any. And you know why.

Mayumi: I know your emotions have been manipulated by magic. But still I have faith that you will be able to find and realize what you desire deep in your heart if you look into that mirror. Because there is no magic that can completely take away one's true identity no matter who is casting the magic. Even the imperius curse never affects someone forever. (She says in a consoling tone with her right hand on top of his.)

Tatsuya: Even if you are correct which is less likely, we would need to find the Mirror that is lost from the world. (He says as a matter of fact. But never once he tries to brush away her gesture.)

Mayumi: I will find the Mirror and definitely make you stand in front of the mirror. (Says in a challenging tone.) Promise me that you'll tell me what you see in the mirror at that time honestly. (She looks into his eyes hopefully.)

Tatsuya: Sure. I promise you that if you find the mirror, I will look into it and tell you what I see in detail and honestly. (He accepts the challenge and shakes hands with her to make the deal.)

 **[** At Gryffindor common room **]**

Ten days have passed since the day they made their deal, and yet Mayumi haven't found anything about the location of the Mirror of Erised. Mayumi was sitting around the table doing homework with Mari while Tatsuya was passing by her.

Tatsuya: Any progress Mayumi. (He said with a smirk directed at Mayumi.)

Mayumi: (Annoyed by his smirk) I am still looking for it.

Tatsuya: Good luck with that. (The smirk lingered on his face for a brief moment before he headed outside to meet his sister.)

Mari: (Confused by their exchange.) Looking for what?

Mayumi: A lost mirror I need to find to win a challenge against Tatsuya. (She says annoyed as she hasn't made any progress in her search.)

Mari: (Now understanding the situation, remembers something important) Did you checked the room of requirement?

Mayumi: Why didn't I think of it before? (She says wide eyed.) Thanks for your help Mari.

Mari: No need. Just remember that you owe me a big one now. (She says with a devious smile on her face. Mayumi just looks at her expressionless.)

 **[** In the corridors of Hogwarts **]**

While Mayumi had been walking through the room of requirement, she had been thinking about the mirror continuously. When she entered the empty corridor, a large door came out from the wall to her right. She understood that it was the door to the room of requirement and entered it. The sight that greeted her was a very messy room with lots of old and rusty objects. She found a mirror in the middle of the room and was convinced that it was the mirror she has been looking for when she looked into the mirror.

Mayumi: Tatsuya, I am coming. (She says with a mischievous smile and dash out of the room to find Tatsuya.)

She intercepts Tatsuya in the hallway leading to their common room. She gives him with a bright smile, reflected in her eyes as clear as a day.

Tatsuya: (Sighs) All right take me to it. (Mayumi drags him by his arm to the room of requirement.) Ah… (With surprise in his tone.) The room of requirement, I should have considered it. (Says in self loathe for his vital mistake.) 'I guess with you, I worry less.' (He thinks looking at the petite girl.)

Mayumi: All right, there's the mirror. (Says pointing in the middle of the room. Tatsuya walks and stand in front of the mirror.) So what is it that you see? (She asks in a soft voice. She looks at him with a soft expression.)

Tatsuya: I… (A tear fell from his eye.) I-I see… (Was having a hard time to tell the truth due to his shock and by the deepest desire in his heart. More tears start to fall from his eyes as he couldn't control his emotions that he realized he had for a few years now.)

Mayumi: (She puts a hand on his cheek) I told you that you have a heart of your own. No one, not even your mother could have taken it away from you. (They were staring into each other's eyes.)

Tatsuya: Mayumi I… (Tatsuya couldn't say what he wanted to. So he decided to show it by closing the distance between them and planting his lips with her into a kiss.) I love you Mayumi and I saw us getting married in the mirror. (He says with a small smile on his face.)

Mayumi: (Hugs him and embeds her face in his chest) I love you too. (Tatsuya hugs her back and they stay in this stance for a brief minute before they break to head back to the common room.)

Tatsuya: By the way Mayumi, (He turns to face her.) what was it that you saw in the mirror? (Asks curiously.)

Mayumi: Well that's a secret. (She says enjoying teasing him.) And that was not a part of the deal.

Tatsuya: Really! (He said trying to pretend betrayed but purposefully failing miserably on it.)

Mayumi: (She just gave him a coy smile and then sneaked a glanced at the mirror which showed her, Tatsuya, Mari, Rin-chan, A-chan and Naotsugu-san smiling happily to her. Tatsuya and she were holding hands with a pair of beautiful matching rings on their ring fingers. The same went for Mari and Nao-san. They were all together, happy and worry free. Mayumi just smiled softly and headed to the common room with her beloved Tatsuya hand in hand.)

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tatsuya and Mayumi shared their first kiss in the room of requirement just like Harry and Ginny. Next time will be 'The Love Potion'.**


	3. Love Potion

**Love Potion**

 **Summary:** The girls get a mischievous idea of using love potion on the boys.

 **A.N. Very important – Mayumi and Tatsuya are not together at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **[** At Potions classroom **]**

The whole bunch of fifth year was attending Ono sensei's potions class. Ono sensei was introducing various potions to the class. One that has particularly caught the attention of girls is love potion.

Ono: This is the love potion. Its fragrance overwhelms one to taste it. (She says opening the lid of the potion. The fragrance attracts Miyuki, Honoka, Mari and Erika who were standing in the front row. She looks at their behavior and closes the lid immediately.) And perhaps this is the most dangerous potion here.

Miyuki: 'Perhaps I can make Onii-sama to look at me rather than that woman.' (A grin flashed across her face as she thought of that.)

Erika: 'Would love to see the face of Leo in its influence.' (A devilish grin makes way on her face.)

Leo: Miki, I want to see the effects of the love potion. Maybe I should ask Mizuki to make one for you. (He whispers in Mikihiko's ear, who just blushes.)

Mari: 'There's no need for me to use it since Shu and I are already together.' (She thought smiling.)

Mayumi: (Seeing the look on the girl's faces.) 'I just hope Miyuki and Honoka don't get any weird ideas by this.' (She thinks worried about Tatsuya.)

Tatsuya: (He sees Mayumi's worried face.) Is something wrong Mayumi?

Mayumi: (She was broken out of her thoughts by his voice.) N-nothing. Come on we should start making the potion sensei has told us to. (She takes his arm and drags him to the nearest table.)

Miyuki: (She sees the exchange between her Onii-sama and Mayumi.) 'That woman again, I definitely need to make one.' (She says annoyed.)

 **[** Near the black lake **]**

All the girls – Erika, Miyuki, Mizuki, Suzune, Mari, Azusa, Honoka, Shizuku and Mayumi – were present here.

Mayumi: Erika, why have you called all of us here?

Erika: (She just smiles.) As you all heard from Ono sensei that the love potion is very powerful. I suggest that we use it on the one we like or want to see a reaction of.

Miyuki: Excellent idea. (Really pleased that someone had a similar thought.)

Mayumi: We should not. Love potion just makes the person into thinking that they are in love. When the effect is lost, that love vanishes. It is not a real love. (She says believing in what is right and also worried about Miyuki and Honoka who have feelings for Tatsuya.)

Miyuki: You're just making it up. The truth is you don't want me or Honoka to take Onii-sama for ourselves. (She said in full spite.)

Honoka: (She just looked at Mayumi with an expression that she was upset with her.) I also want to have a chance with Tatsuya-san.

Mari: Ooh a fight to gain affection. (She was having fun with the situation.)

Shizuku: Mayumi, I think you should give them a fair chance. All three of you can make the potion for Tatsuya and see who he chooses. (She said so that her best friend can finally get the attention of her crush.)

Miyuki: Sounds fair to me. (She was glad to have a chance)

Honoka: Me too. (She looks at her best friend with a thankful smile.)

Mayumi: 'The one who will make the most powerful potion is the one likely to win. But winning it like this is pointless.' (She thought to herself.) I am out of this. I will not use the aid of a potion to win Tatsuya's heart. (She told the group.)

Miyuki: We are still going to make. (She was glad that Mayumi was not coming in between her way. Mayumi just gestures to do what they want.)

Erika: Okay so Honoka and Miyuki are going to make for Tatsuya. Mayumi is not going to make one for anyone.

Shizuku: I'm also not making any. (She says quickly.)

Erika: Okay. I want to see Leo dance around at my orders, so I'll make one for him. I will definitely not show that jerk any mercy. (She smiled devilishly.)

Mari: So, finally admitting you're attracted to him. (She said teasingly to the red haired girl.)

Erika: I'm not attracted to him. (She shouts clearly annoyed.)

Mari: (Ignores Erika) I am already together with Shu so I don't really need it. But as said Erika, watching Shu behave all love struck might be a good idea.

Mizuki: Perhaps I can make one for Miki.

Miyuki: If you want help, you can come to me. (Miyuki tells her friend who just nods.)

Azusa: I am already dating so I am out as well.

Mayumi: What about you Rin-chan? (She asks her friend)

Suzune: I do like Katsuto-san. But as you said Mayumi, it will not be wise to use a potion to win someone's heart. (She says with her usual expressionless face.)

Erika: That means you're out as well. (Suzune nods.) Very well then, rest of us will give our chocolates to the boys exactly after two weeks.

Mayumi: 'I never said that I would go along with your plans.' (She suppresses a smirk from forming on her face.)

 **[** Next day in library **]**

Tatsuya was reading a book in the library waiting for Mayumi in the usual spot they like to hang out at.

Mayumi: (She spots Tatsuya.) Tatsuya! (She exclaims with a serious expression.)

Tatsuya: (He becomes serious as well because of her.) What is it Mayumi? You look really worried. (He says in a concerned tone.)

Mayumi: Remember that yesterday Erika called all the girls out. (Tatsuya nods.) Well the girls - barring me, Rin-chan, A-chan and Shizuku - has decided to give you all boys chocolates made with love potion in two weeks. (She warned Tatsuya.)

Tatsuya: Well you wouldn't be able to fool me. Miyuki told me this morning that you wanted to tease me with the subject of love potion. (Tatsuya said brushing away the warning given to him.)

Mayumi: 'I must say well played Miyuki' (She thought in half annoyance and half amusement.) She said because she wanted to give you chocolate with love potion. (She said trying to get the message across.)

Tatsuya: Why would she want to do that? I mean she knows that I love her as any brother would do, especially after the pledge put upon me by our mother.

Mayumi: 'How can someone so clever be as dense as a robot? I know the pledge took away his emotions, but can't he see other's emotions.' (She thought to herself in amusement.) I have no idea. (She looked annoyed that her attempt to stop the girls failed.)

Tatsuya: (Sees her behavior.) Don't look so down. If anything wrong happens, I know where I can ask for help. (He says the last part with a smirk.)

Mayumi: (Smiles) Glad to know. (She winks at him.)

 **[** Two weeks later in Gryffindor boys' room **]**

Tatsuya had entered the room and was headed to his bed.

Leo: Tatsuya look we got chocolates from the girls. (He said holding the boxes in his hand.)

Nao: To be more precise - I got one from Mari, you got one from Honoka and Miyuki, and my sister gave an obligatory one to Leo. And they seem to be handmade. (He said as a matter of fact.)

Leo: I find that suspicious that Erika gave me one. (He couldn't believe it since they are always on each other's throat.) By the way I can tell you wanted one from Mayumi. (Tatsuya was about to comment but was beaten by Leo's pace) Too bad for you she didn't gave you any.

Tatsuya: I (He was about to comment on Leo's statement then he suddenly remembered the warning Mayumi had given him.) 'Others must also have received chocolates.' (He thought worried.) Let's take them to Katsuto-san and Miki; I am sure they must have also received their share.

 **[** In an old classroom **]**

Tatsuya, Leo and Nao were waiting at their usual meeting place for Katsuto and Mikihiko.

Miki: Tatsuya why have you called us so late at night. (He says followed by a yawn.)

Katsuto: And you were saying something about bringing the chocolate along. I got none for your information. (He said suppressing a yawn as it will not be an appropriate behavior as a member of the 10.)

Miki: I received some from Mizuki. (He says with a smile on his face. Now he has completely forgotten his sleep.)

Leo: Now I'm finding this more suspicious, I got an obligatory chocolate and that too from that devilish woman. But Katsuto-san didn't got any. (Suspicious of the object in his hands.)

Tatsuya: 'Erika giving Leo is indeed suspicious or it could be that she has finally admitted that she is attracted to him which is less likely.' (He thought to himself.)

Nao: You must be over thinking Leo, my little sister I admit is crafty as a devil but if Mari is with them in this gesture, I don't think you have to worry. (He says with pride in his voice.)

Miki: I also believe in Mizuki Leo. Even Miyuki and Honoka are part of this.

Tatsuya: 'If love potion is indeed mixed in them, then Mari really doesn't have any reason to take part in this. But as much as I want to believe Miyuki will not use something like love potion, given the timing of chocolates I can't simply brush away Mayumi's warning.' (He tries to understand the situation.)

Katsuto: What is Tatsuya? You seemed lost. Upset that Mayumi didn't gave you any. (He had a teasing tone accompanying him.)

Tatsuya: (Ignores the teasing.) Katsuto-san if we start to behave oddly, call Mayumi for help. (He whispers to Katsuto, who narrows his eyes to him.) Leo, Miki, and Nao-san: Let's eat the chocolates. (They eat the chocolates they were given by the respective persons. The feeling of love overtook them and they all sat in line in front of the window and continued to look at the moon.)

Katsuto: (Was now really surprised at their behavior.) What happened to all of you?

Nao: I'm in love.

Katsuto: Already know that. (He was creeped out by Nao's face.)

Miki: I wonder how Mizuki's lips would taste. (His finger reached his lip in wonder.)

Katsuto: Stop that you pervert. (Disgusted by Miki's look.)

Tatsuya: I want Miyuki in one arm and Honoka in the other. (A smirk came on his face.)

Katsuto: Okay stop that you two-timing prince. (At this he thought he couldn't get any more surprised.)

Leo: Erika I wanted to say that I always get on your nerves because I love to see your angry face. (He was hugging the box of chocolate that had the picture of Erika on it.)

Katsuto: Alright you all wait here I'll come in a bit.

Leo: Are you going to call Erika?

Katsuto: No, I am going to Mayumi. She can help you later. (He did what he was told by Tatsuya. He went and called Mayumi to help him with the situation.)

Mayumi: Why are they staring the moon? (She asked Katsuto as she entered the classroom, who just shrugged.)

Tatsuya: I wonder how beautiful Honoka and Miyuki will look in the moon light. I want to taste them so badly. (He said staring at the moon.)

Mayumi: 'Great he has become a two timer from a dense robot.' Katsuto-san could you help me carry them to Ono sensei? I believe they are in the influence of love potions.

Katsuto: Now it all makes sense. (He helps Mayumi by taking Nao, Leo and Miki on him. He leaves Tatsuya for Mayumi.)

Tatsuya: (Mayumi was taking his arm.) What are you doing Mayumi? (He asks surprised.)

Mayumi: I'm taking you to Honoka and Miyuki. (She says with a fake smile.) 'Even though I know he is in influence of the love potion, I can't help feeling jealous. But given the fact he trusted me makes so happy at the same time.' (She smiles to herself.)

 **[** At Ono sensei's room **]**

Mayumi knocks the door of her sensei's room. She wakes up wondering who could be at this hour.

Mayumi: Sensei they were given love potions. (She gave an annoyed smile.)

Ono: (She looks at Tatsuya beside her and the three boys Katsuto was carrying behind Mayumi.) Well do bring them in. (She let them in and then closed the door.) Mayumi I could use your help to make the antidote more quickly.

Mayumi: I'll be glad sensei. (She said as she was sitting Tatsuya on the sofa.)

Tatsuya: Where are we? (He asks puzzled.)

Mayumi: The place where Honoka and Miyuki said are coming. (She lied and went to Ono sensei's side leaving Katsuto to look after four love struck boys all alone.)

Ono sensei: They look like as if they are under influence of very strong love potion. (She said as she saw them. Leo had fallen from the sofa, Miki was drooling with thoughts, Nao was looking at Katsuto with creepy eyes, and Tatsuya was leaning on the sofa with one hand on his cheek to support him from falling as well.)

Mayumi: (She saw the interchange and was seriously creeped out, especially by Nao.) 'I guess he is double affected since he was already in love with Mari.'

Ono: Here it is done. (She gestures Mayumi to bring her four glasses.) Let's take this to them. (Mayumi and Ono sensei took the antidote to the four love struck boys.) Here drink this. (She handed one to each of them.)

Nao: What is this? (He asked curiously.)

Katsuto: Its… apple juice. You can drink it until Mari comes. (He tried to sound convincing failing miserably. But it didn't matter as the four of them took the antidote anyways.)

Miki: What happened? (He asked rubbing his forehead.)

Mayumi: Love potion.

Ono: A bloody strong one at that. (She said taking the glasses from them.)

Tatsuya: So how were we behaving? (He also was massaging his forehead.)

Katsuto: Mad in love. (At his response the four of them blushed.)

Leo: I can't at least not for Erika. (He was in bewilderment.)

Katsuto: You were and said, "Erika I wanted to say that I always get on your nerves because I love to see your angry face." (At this Leo blushed harder than before and the other three laughed at him.) What are you all laughing at him for? Miki you were wondering how Mizuki's lips would taste and Tatsuya…

Mayumi: You were acting like a two timing playboy. (She said laughing at their embarrassed state.)

Nao: Can we forget all of this? (He asked still embarrassed.)

Ono: Yes it will be for the better that you all forget about this. (After thanking her for her help, Katsuto and Miki left for their respective common rooms and the rest made their way towards theirs.)

 **[** At Gryffindor common room **]**

As the four of them entered the room, Leo and Nao took their leave leaving Mayumi and Tatsuya alone.

Tatsuya: So… (Slightly flushed) Thanks for your help.

Mayumi: No need. Besides, you seem to be able to feel emotions. (She was amused.)

Tatsuya: Yeah about that. Even I am surprised at myself. (Surprise was visible in his eyes.) I never thought I had emotions that I can feel.

Mayumi: Well that could be the only good thing we learnt from this incident. (She said with soft eyes.)

Tatsuya: Remind me to thank Miyuki for her experiment that succeeded. Without her using love potion on me, I might've thought that the pledge will never let me feel. (He said in his usual expressionless face but Mayumi saw the tinch of sadness in his eyes.)

Mayumi: 'Right now I don't even have the heart to break his faith in his sister.' I believe you would've learnt to feel emotions even if she wouldn't have used love potion. (She saw Tatsuya's expression that said 'Really?') You have on more than one occasion demonstrated them to me. (She said to him with a soft smile.)

Tatsuya: 'She is looking 10 times more beautiful in the dim light of candles.' (He gently placed his right hand on her left cheek.) If you say so I'll believe you. (They both stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment or two before Tatsuya removed his hand from Mayumi.) It is getting late… So… Good night Mayumi. (He said with a small soft smile.)

Mayumi: Sweet dreams Tatsuya. (She replied with a soft smile of her own. She watched Tatsuya's retreating form and when he was out of sight she made her way to her bed with a small smile never leaving her face.)

 **A.N. Here ends the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for the reviews. They honestly encouraged me to give this my all. Until the next time.**


End file.
